


Whenever I Fall at Your Feet

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M, Massage, Victor's Foot Thing, viktor's foot thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: Victor would have been lying if he’d said he didn’t find feet erotic. Feet were the primary tools of his and Yuuri’s profession, the instruments they used to dance across the ice, the supporting foundation of their performances. They were simultaneously punished and treasured. Finally, Yuuri was allowing him to cherish his feet the way that Victor had wanted to for months.Victor takes care of Yuuri after a particularly grueling practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerasi/gifts).



Victor reclined in the onsen, waiting for Yuuri, and his eyes drifted to half-closed as his body relaxed. He watched through the steam rising from the pool as Yuuri walked from the shower room to the water’s edge. It was after hours, and they had rare treat of having the onsen to themselves, so he could cast his gaze upon Yuuri as much as he liked. Before their relationship had turned fully romantic, it had been difficult for Victor to stop himself from staring at Yuuri’s bare skin in when they were in the baths. He had found it truly remarkable that a person so reserved could bare his body completely to the gaze of family, friends and relative strangers alike. It was a result of growing up in an onsen, Victor supposed. He found the many contradictions between Yuuri’s personality and his habits charming.

They were back in Hasetsu for a short respite between Rostelecom and the Finals. The punishing schedule they’d set for themselves - as well as Yuuri’s inhibitions - had allowed for wonderful, blissful kissing sessions, but little more. Whenever he looked at Yuuri, whether he was gliding with exquisite grace across the ice, dripping with sweat after a difficult practice, or sprawled sleepily upon a bed, he felt a compulsive need to touch, to run his hands over the entirety of Yuuri’s skin. Despite the frequency with which Yuuri’s bare skin was displayed for him in the onsen, he had yet to worship Yuuri in the way that he truly wanted. Victor felt driven mad with want.

Not that kissing Yuuri wasn’t wonderful. It was exquisite. Whether it was a quick press of lips together at the ice rink, trading sleepy kissing while sprawled upon Victor’s bed at the end of a long day, or the hot press of Yuuri’s body during rare moments spent making out, Victor cherished every minute he spent kissing Yuuri. But God, but he desperately wanted more. He wanted to keep touching until Yuuri came undone under his fingers and then do it all over again. 

Victor smiled up at Yuuri when he dipped a foot into the water, and the smile turned to an expression of concern when Yuuri immediately withdrew, hissing in pain. 

Victor turned to him immediately, resting one forearm on the rocky edge of the onsen, and reaching out with the other to rub Yuuri’s calf reassuringly. He looked up at Yuuri, his eyebrows drawn together. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Uhhhhhhhhg”, Yuuri groaned, dipping one, battered, bruised foot into the water. His eyes fluttered closed as he forced his body to relax. “I will be,” he continued, as he immersed himself up to his waist. “The water is just a little hot on my feet, that’s all. Just give me half an hour in the onsen and I’ll be right as rain.”

Victor shifted closer to Yuuri and, telegraphing his moves, grasped his shoulders, shifting Yuuri so he was turned away from him. When he pressed his thumbs into the tense muscles between Yuuri’s neck and shoulders, Yuuri let out a groan that was almost obscene. Victor bit his lip and swore softly in Russian.

“What’s that?” Yuuri said, turning his head to gaze at Victor through half lidded eyes. 

Victor huffed a little laugh, and moved closer to Yuuri, allowing his thigh to brush against Yuuri’s behind. He leaned in. “I’m just glad that we can use the onsen after hours, that’s all. I think I’d be at a risk of embarrassing myself otherwise.”

“You’d-” Yuuri said before cutting himself off abruptly. Victor watched as the flush present on his cheeks darkened. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Victor said simply. He ran his thumbs down Yuuri’s back on either side of his spine, before moving his fingers to work on the tight muscle of Yuuri’s trapezius. Yuuri’s entire frame was in knots, tense and sore from hard days spent on the ice with insufficient down time. Victor admonished himself not addressing Yuuri’s tension sooner. “Even I know how much of a violation of onsen etiquette that would be, whether we were alone together or not.”

“I don’t know if I’d mind,” Yuuri said, his voice sly. He rolled his neck to the left, exposing the long line of his neck, and sighed when Victor’s fingers moved to the tense muscles there, pressing and soothing the tension from his frame. Yuuri sighed, and rolled his head to the right, and Victor followed his lead, turning his attention to that side of his body. “I think I’m about ready to turn to putty in your hands now.”

“Hmm,” Victor hummed. “Well don’t go melting into the onsen too quickly. I don’t know how I would ever explain that to your parents, or even worse, Phichit!”

“It’d be the best way to go though,” Yuuri said, his voice light and dreamy. “Turned to putty by the touch of my boyfriend’s hands.” 

Victor felt his face light up in delight. “Say that again.”

“Turned to putty...?” Yuuri said, his voice teasing.

“No,” Victor said, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of Yuuri’s neck. “The other part.”

Yuuri turned in Victor’s arms and placed a hand on the side of Victor’s face. “My boyfriend,” he said, looking up at Victor through his long, dark lashes, his expression dreamy. He crowded in closer to Victor, using the hand cupping Victor’s jaw to pull him closer for a tender kiss. Victor’s eyes fluttered closed as Yuuri kissed him, his mouth closing around Victor’s lower lip. _How lucky I am_ , Victor thought to himself, _to be the one to kiss Yuuri_. Euphoric sweetness swept through Victor when the lushness of Yuuri’s tongue swept against Victor’s lip. He opened himself to Yuuri, and the sweetness morphed into a liquid bolt of arousal as Yuuri’s tongue slipped between his lips. 

Victor groaned and broke the kiss, breathing hard as he rested his forehead against Yuuri’s. Victor laughed softly. “I’m serious, Yuuri, I really am at risk of embarrassing myself here.”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped. “Oh,” Yuuri said. Victor watched as Yuuri’s gaze shifted from his lips to traverse down his chest to where his torso disappeared into the water. The minerals dissolved in the water made the onsen cloudy, almost milky, providing a modicum of modesty. Though he knew that Yuuri couldn’t see how his kisses had affected Victor, a smile crept over Yuuri’s features all the same. 

“Just from kissing?” 

Victor nodded, and let out a long exhalation against Yuuri’s lips.

“I guess we should stop then.”

Victor groaned and settled back against the wall of the onsen. “For now,” he said, bringing Yuuri’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to it. “I don’t think you understand how you affect me.”

Yuuri looked up at him through long lashes. “I’m beginning to have some idea,” he said, his voice pitched low.

“I’m creating a monster,” Victor groaned. “Oh no,” he feigned a swoon, and brought a hand to his forehead. “Whatever have I done. I shall never survive!”

Yuuri giggled, and settled against him, resting his head against Victor’s shoulder. He sighed, and for a while they sat in contended silence, watching the steam rise from the onsen and listening to the sound of the night birds. Victor’s thoughts turned once again to Yuuri, how hard he’d been working lately, and the obvious pain his feet were in.

“I have an idea,” Victor said after a while. “How about, when we are finished in the onsen we go back to my room, and I can take care of your aching feet for you.”

“Take care?” Yuuri tilted his head, quizzical. 

“I could give you a foot massage, if you like. I’m quite skilled.” 

“I’m sure you are,” Yuuri said archly. He considered the idea. “Okay. That sounds nice, I’d like that.”

* * *

After a long soak in the onsen, they dried off and wrapped themselves in their onsen robes before padding silently through the quiet night to Victor’s room near the back of the inn.

Inside the sanctuary of his room, Victor turned to adjust the dimmer switch on the light so that the space was suffused by a warm glow before turning to kiss Yuuri. He sighed into it, delighting in the sensation of Yuuri’s pliant lips underneath his own, his eyes fluttering closed. He rested his arms gently loosely around Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri pressed up against him as they kissed, Yuuri’s hands coming to rest upon Victor’s hips. The world dropped away as they kissed, and the arousal that Victor had felt in the onsen returned. Before their kissing became too heated, Victor reluctantly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s. He bit his lip and shook his head minutely from side to side, forcing himself to put his own physical needs and desires aside. He’d promised himself and Yuuri that he’d take care of Yuuri tonight. 

“Get on the bed,” he said, his voice low and intimate, moving back to push Yuuri away to arm’s length.

A smile crept over Yuuri’s lips as he backed away, nodding. “Okay,” he said, and turned to crawl onto the bed. 

Victor watched Yuuri’s hips and ass as he moved, and had to restrain himself from following Yuuri onto the bed to drape himself over top of Yuuri’s prone form. Instead, Victor busied himself with lighting a few candles to distract himself. Before long, Yuuri had settled himself so he was sitting against a pile of pillows at the headboard, gazing at Victor from underneath lowered lashes. Keeping the task at hand in mind, Victor grabbed another pillow and slid it underneath Yuuri’s left foot before moving to the dresser to get the bottle of sweet almond oil he kept with his toiletries. He used it as a skin treatment, but he found it also doubled as a wonderful massage oil.

He moved to get on the bed and knelt at Yuuri’s feet, gazing up at the length of Yuuri’s body. The dim light, the quiet of the room, and the reverence he felt when gazing upon Yuuri’s body granted a sacramental atmosphere that Victor was loath to disturb. His eyes drifted worshipfully from Yuuri’s bruised and aching feet, to where Yuuri’s calves disappeared into his cropped loose pants, then to the place where Yuuri’s robe fell open, exposing the taut muscles of his abdomen. 

“Hey,” Yuuri said, his tone light and teasing. “My eyes are up here.”

Victor grinned, meeting Yuuri’s gaze to see laughter lurking at the corners of Yuuri’s eyes. Since the start of the competition season Yuuri had been wound up like a spring most the time. It was a treat to see him so relaxed and happy. 

“And lovely they are,” Victor said. “But the rest of you requires my attention, also,” he said with a wink. He slid a towel underneath Yuuri’s foot before opening the bottle of oil with a _snick_. He poured a small pool of the oil into the palm of his hand, before setting it down to rub his hands together, distributing it evenly across his palms and fingers.

Victor looked up at Yuuri. “Take a slow, deep breath in for me, love,” he said. Victor watched as Yuuri’s chest rose when he inhaled through his nose and brought his hands down to clasp Yuuri’s foot. He held it so that his thumbs were in the arch of the foot, and his fingers resting gently on the top. Moving slowly, his pressure light at first, he ran his thumbs along the tight tendon in Yuuri’s arch. Yuuri squirmed.

Victor looked up.

“Tickles,” Yuuri said. 

“Can’t have that,” Victor said, increasing the pressure as he moved his thumbs in circles on the ball of Yuuri’s foot. 

“Better?” 

Yuuri nodded, biting his lip as he looked at Victor’s hands on his foot. 

“Good,” Victor said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s big toe before withdrawing to concentrate on his work. He slid his thumb from the ball of Yuuri’s foot, down to his heel and back up again repeatedly. Yuuri groaned and Victor glanced up to see that his head had tipped back, his mouth dropping open as his eyes fluttering closed. He was a vision of wanton sensuality incarnate, and Victor felt his cock pulse and begin to harden at the sight of him. 

He took a deep breath. Trying not to think of the needy arousal he felt, he forced himself to focus on making Yuuri feel good.

Holding Yuuri’s foot in his left hand, he rubbed the heel in small circles with the thumb of the right. Using his thumbs to push up and down on the heel, he worked out the tension that Yuuri held there before moving to Yuuri’s ankles. He lifted Yuuri’s foot a few inches to work the Achilles’s tendon, which was tight from the time spent on the ice. As his fingers pushed and pulled on the muscle, soft sighs emitted from Yuuri’s mouth. Victor spared a glance upward before shifting his attention to Yuuri’s toes to witness a blissful expression gracing Yuuri’s face. Smiling, he pulled gently on each one of Yuuri’s toes, moving them back and forth, before finally sliding his fingers between Yuuri’s toes, still soft and clean from the time spent in the onsen.

Victor would have been lying if he’d said he didn’t find feet erotic. Feet were the primary tools of his and Yuuri’s profession, the instruments they used to dance across the ice, the supporting foundation of their performances. They were simultaneously punished and treasured. Finally, Yuuri was allowing him to cherish his feet the way that Victor had wanted to for months.

“How is it?” Victor inquired, slipping his fingers back and forth between Yuuri’s toes.

Yuuri sighed and cracked an eye open to gaze down the length of his body at Victor. “Amazing, and you know it. I had any idea how great you were at foot massages I would have asked you to do it sooner.”

Victor chuckled softly, as he used the towel to remove the excess oil from Yuuri’s foot, then removing it from the pillow to place it on the bed beside him. He motioned for Yuuri to give him his other foot, and Yuuri did so. Smiling up at Yuuri, he dispensed more oil into his hands and gave Yuuri’s right foot the same treatment as the left. Yuuri melted, his body going languid and loose under Victor’s touch. Throughout his work, Victor’s erection hadn’t abated. If anything, the sweet sound of Yuuri’s sighs and the way that his body responded to Victor’s touch fanned the flames of Victor’s arousal. When he was almost done with the massage he once again turned his attention to Yuuri’s toes, tugging each one in turn, before bending his head to press a small kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s big toe.

A giggle sounded from the head of the bed. “That’s nice,” Yuuri said, and Victor looked up see Yuuri turning his head, pressing his flushed cheek into the pillow.

“Mmm,” Victor hummed, kissing each of Yuuri’s toes. He toweled the foot off, and reached for Yuuri’s left foot, feeling certain that the toes on that foot must be kissed one-by-one also. He closed his lips around the tip of each toe before raising Yuuri’s foot to press a kiss to the ball of Yuuri’s foot. His nose crushed up against Yuuri’s toes as he pressed the kiss to Yuuri’s skin, and he inhaled the sweet scent of the massage oil. He fought back the urge to touch himself. Instead, he rested Yuuri’s foot on the pillow once more, before lowering his head to envelop Yuuri’s big toe in his mouth.

The effect on Yuuri was immediate and electric. He jerked within Victor’s grasp, and a sound erupted from him that sounded half-way between a moan and a howl of laughter.

“What’s wrong?” Victor looked up, concerned. “Is this okay?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri said, his chest rising and lowering with his rapid breath. His hands grabbed at the pillows on either side of his body. “Yes, I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

Victor pouted at him, dropping his eyes toward Yuuri’s toes before meeting Yuuri’s gaze once more. “Can I?”

Yuuri nodded and bit his lip. He appeared less relaxed than he had a moment before, but Victor thought he also seemed intrigued. There was a flush high on his cheeks, and his gaze was dark and hot as he looked at Victor. A bolt of arousal shot through Victor as he realized that Yuuri might enjoy this experience as much as Victor did. Victor knew how indescribably good it felt to have one’s toes sucked. It was an almost overwhelming sensation, a strange combination of erotic and ticklish. He wanted Yuuri to experience it.

Victor bent his head. There was a sharp intake of breath from above when he wrapped his mouth around Yuuri’s big toe and sucked it into his mouth once more. The sweet almond oil remaining on Yuuri’s skin tasted mildly nutty and he swept his tongue down the bottom of Yuuri’s toe in search of it. Yuuri squirmed underneath him as Victor sucked on his toe, and Victor moaned when his erection pulsed hot and hard between his legs. It felt good and Victor was incredibly turned on. He raised his eyes and looked up, wanting to see Yuuri, hoping that it felt good for him as well.

“Oh god-,” Yuuri said, his toe yanking out of Victor’s mouth as he twisted to the side, grabbing for a pillow he placed over top of his pelvis. Victor stared, amazed. Yuuri was _hiding_ himself. His sweet, enticing Yuuri, who could enthrall a room through his dancing, who could tease Victor about getting turned on by kissing in the onsen, who was still so inexperienced. He was such a delightful set of contradictions all rolled into one wonderful person who Victor adored.

Victor reached for him, attempting to pry the pillows away from Yuuri’s body. “Yuuri,” he said, his voice teasing. 

“Victor,” Yuuri gasped, squirming as he tried and failed to hide both his face and the erection tenting the front of the loose pants. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor sighed, crawling up the bed to hover Yuuri’s quivering body. He gently pried the pillow away from Yuuri’s face and leaned down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s lips. 

Yuuri moaned and pressed his face into the pillow once more. “It’s just so, so… I don’t know.” He said, his voice muffled by the pillow. Victor tugged it away to reveal Yuuri’s face, flushed with embarrassment and arousal, and so, so beautiful.

“It’s overwhelming, I know. It’s okay to be turned on by this,” Victor said. He held Yuuri’s eyes and watched as they widened, before reaching to grasp Yuuri’s hand. “I am,” he breathed. He drew Yuuri’s hand down his body, over his chest and abdomen, to where his own erection was tenting the front of his pants. 

At the contact Yuuri sucked in a deep breath, and Victor considered it a small victory that Yuuri did not immediately pull his hand away. Though he looked at Victor with disbelieving eyes, Victor felt his fingers curl around the shaft of his cock through the loose pants he wore. Unable to resist any longer, Victor leaned down and kissed Yuuri hard on the lips. His arousal intensified when Yuuri’s mouth bloomed open underneath his. Yuuri’s free arm wrapped loosely around the back of his neck and Yuuri arched his body up against Victor’s. He felt Yuuri undulate beneath him, seeking contact and friction. Though he wanted to press Yuuri into the mattress, strip his clothes off and grind against him until they both found their satisfaction, he had a different end-result in mind.

Victor broke the kiss and moved out of Yuuri’s grasp to settle at his feet once more. “Now”, he said. “Why don’t you let me see you.”

He tugged at the pillow that Yuuri held over his crotch hard enough to get his meaning across without removing it from Yuuri’s grasp. Yuuri looked down at him, considering, before nodding. He moved the pillow aside and Victor’s breath caught in his throat. Yuuri was stretched out before him, both resplendent and obscene. His face was flushed and breathless, his skin glowed in low light, and his cock jutted hard and shameless from between his legs, obscene under the thin fabric of his pants. 

Victor bent his head once more and held Yuuri’s eyes as he pressed a kiss to the arch of Yuuri’s left foot. “Do you like this?” he asked, his lips moving against the soft skin of Yuuri’s foot as he spoke.

Yuuri took a deep breath, then nodded. “Yes,” he uttered. 

Victor pressed a kiss to the ball of Yuuri’s foot, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily before he opened them to regard Yuuri from behind his foot. “Do you want me to keep going?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri said again, gazing down at Victor with warm, dark eyes.

Victor’s eyes flicked from Yuuri’s face to where the head of Yuuri’s cock was pressing against the fabric of the pants, leaving a darkened patch where wetness had soaked into the fabric. “Will you let me see you?”

Victor wouldn’t have thought it was possible, but Yuuri’s flush deepened as his hands moved to the waistband of his pants. Yuuri’s fingers hesitated on the skin of his abdomen before slowly inching the waistband down. Knowing Yuuri as he did, Victor knew Yuuri wasn’t teasing him on purpose. Yuuri’s shyness was at play, tinged with a modicum of shame at being turned on by toe sucking.

Yuuri eased his pants down low enough that his cock sprang free, bobbing up thick and hard, and he wedged the waistband below his balls. His hands fluttered, as if he was unsure where they should go, before he rested them bed beside him.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor breathed, his eyes darting from Yuuri’s truly magnificent cock, to his gleaming dark eyes, and back again. Though he and Yuuri had seen each other naked in the onsen countless times, seeing Yuuri naked and aroused something else altogether. Victor felt honoured that Yuuri trusted him enough to be sexual and intimate with him - they had come so far since he’d first arrived at the onsen all those months ago. “You’re beautiful.”

“I don’t know if beautiful is quite the word I’d use,” Yuuri said, biting his lip. His fingers twitched, and Victor wondered if he was suppressing the urge to cover himself.

“Now stop that,” Victor admonished. “I know a thing or two about beauty, and believe me when I say you are it. From your head to your toes,” he said, before bending to press a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s big toe once more. 

Yuuri sighed above him, and Victor took that as a cue to continue. He opened his lips around Yuuri’s toe and sucked it into his mouth. Yuuri gasped and squirmed, and when Victor looked up, he could see that one of Yuuri’s hands had moved to his hips, his fingers shifting restlessly on the skin near the shaft of his cock. He closed his eyes and sucked Yuuri’s toe in deeply before breaking away.

“Touch yourself for me, Yuuri,” he breathed before sucking Yuuri’s toe into his mouth once more. 

He moved his mouth up and down the digit, fellating it as if it were a cock. A heady moan came from above him, and Victor looked up to see Yuuri stroking his cock. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Victor said encouragingly, salivating even more at the sight. Yuuri’s hand stuttered on the shaft when he realized Victor was watching him. “Keep going,” Victor encouraged, and Yuuri did, tipping his head backward. 

Victor closed his lips around Yuuri’s toe, and Yuuri uttered a guttural moan. As he watched, Yuuri’s fingers moved to the head of his cock to gather up the beads of fluid that had accumulated at the tip. Yuuri then stroked his slick hand down the shaft, moving his hand in languid motions. Victor moaned at the sight and pressed his hand against his aching erection before turning his attention to each of Yuuri’s toes. 

“Is this how you touch yourself?” Victor asked between kisses.

Yuuri whimpered and thrust upward into his fist. “Yes,” he groaned.

“Do you think about me when you do this?” Victor said, before sucking Yuuri’s little toe into his mouth. 

Yuuri’s nose scrunched up and his eyebrows drew together, before he relaxed again and said, “Every time.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor said, sucking his big toe into his mouth again. He pressed his tongue against the pad of the toe, sucking hard, like how he wanted to suck Yuuri's cock. Before long, Yuuri began moving his hips, pumping his cock up into his hand. Hitching moans escaped Yuuri’s mouth with each breath, and when his voice finally broke, Victor knew he was close. A thrill erupted inside Victor when he realized he would see Yuuri come for the first time.

Victor groaned and reached up to wrap his hand around Yuuri’s cock alongside Yuuri’s own. A wild yell that sounded like Victor’s name escaped Yuuri’s mouth, and with once last jut of his hips, Yuuri came all over his belly, and a heady pulse of arousal shot through Victor when he felt Yuuri’s cock pulse in their joined hands. Victor pressed one last kiss to Yuuri’s toe, before slithering up Yuuri’s body to claim his lips in a kiss. He was rough now, his body desperate with need. He pressed himself against Yuuri, heedless of the mess, and he groaned as Yuuri returned the kiss with fervor despite the aftershocks that were shuddering through his body.

Yuuri broke the kiss and slid a hand to Victor’s hip. He gazed up at Victor, his darkened eyes mere inches away from Victor’s own. “What do you need,” Yuuri asked, his fingers moving restlessly at Victor’s hip. He was asking permission, Victor realized. He needn’t have asked, not after Victor had arrived in Hasetsu naked and ready all those months ago, not after he’d just watched Yuuri come his brains out in front of him. Not after Victor had made it clear how much Yuuri turned him on. But ask he did, and Victor couldn’t help but be touched by the sweetness of it. 

“Just touch me,” Victor said, panting against Yuuri’s neck, unable to stop himself from grinding into Yuuri’s hip. “Please, just-”

Victor’s words cut off when Yuuri pushed his pants down and took his cock in hand without preamble. Yuuri’s hands were surprisingly sure, stroking him hard and fast, and Victor found himself quivering with need in Yuuri’s grip. The worship he’d lavished upon Yuuri’s feet had left Victor intensely turned on, and he knew he would not last. Within moments, Victor was gasping and crying out in Yuuri’s gasp as he came all over Yuuri’s belly. He was left shuddering in the aftermath, twitching as Yuuri’s hand stroked him to the brink of over-sensitivity. 

He collapsed against Yuuri, his limbs loose and boneless. One of Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him, the other moved to Victor’s hip, pulling their bodies together. For long minutes, they breathed together, inhaling the scent of sex and sweet almond oil on each other’s skin.

“I have to be honest,” Yuuri said, his tone light. “I didn’t expect our first time together to be so kinky.”

Victor laughed into the soft skin of Yuuri’s neck, marveling at how in afterglow, it was Yuuri who seemed the more composed and controlled one of the two of them. “Neither did I,” Victor said. “I really did just want to give you a massage.”

“I know,” Yuuri said, pressing a kiss to the top of Victor’s head. 

“I like taking care of you, you know,” Victor continued.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, his voice fond. He moved to grab one of the towels discarded at the foot of the bed. “I kind of figured that out already. Along with your foot thing.”

“I do not have a foot thing.” Victor said, indignant.

Yuuri snorted, looking up from where he’d started running a towel over Victor’s stomach. He met Victor’s gaze with an arched eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Victor flushed.

“Okay, maybe I do,” he conceded. “But just yours. Yuuri feet.”

Yuuri grinned, and tossed the towel away before drawing up the blankets to return to the circle of Victor’s arms. “Yuuri feet. Well, that’s okay, I guess.”

“You guess?” Victor feigned insult, but snuggled in closer, luxuriating in the sensation their skin pressed close together. “I’ll have you know my toe-sucking skills are par excellence!”

Yuuri flushed and pressed his face into Victor’s shoulder. “Can’t argue with that, I guess. I did like it.”

Victor grinned against Yuuri’s skin. “I could tell.”

Yuuri looked up. “Can we do it again sometime?”

“That and more, my love, that and more.” 

//END


End file.
